Loving The Way You Love Me HaruYuki
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: HatsuharuxYuki The way you love me is oh-so-perfect, and irresistible. Lets be together until the end of time. Yaoi:Lemon one-shot


Yuki sighed as he sat on the bench overlooking the water. Today just wasn't his day, Haru had been being a dick and the two seemed to be some sort of unofficial fight all because Yuki wasn't in the mood for sex lately and he was also tired of Haru's constant insensitivity when it came to what they did in bed. He leaned down and picked up a rock and tossed it at the water, letting another sigh escape his lips as the rock hit the water then sunk to the bottom. Warm arms encircled his waist and he glanced up at Haru. Younger or not Haru was taller than him and looked older. Haru always seemed to have a charm about him that could always make Yuki smile- even when Haru was acting like a bipolar dick.

Yuki blushed as warm arms encircled him and he felt Haru's hot mouth on his neck-Yuki's lips betrayed him as a small moan escape his lips.

Haru smirked at the small bruised spot on Yuki's neck before he licked and sucked at Yuki's ear.

Yuki gasped at the touch before turning around and pulling Haru into a kiss.

Haru smirked as he pulled away.

Yuki blushed and pressed another soft kiss against Haru's lips, "I love you." He mumbled quietly.

Haru grinned and pulled Yuki up off the bench and entwined their fingers together.

Yuki followed Haru and stared at their hands, blushing slightly as he could feel the stares of nearby people on them.

Haru smiled at Yuki but continued to pull him along until they arrived at their apartment. They'd been living together for almost two years now and have hardly left each other's side since.

When they arrived Haru turned on Yuki and pushed the smaller boy against the door getting a small 'umph' from Yuki when he made contact with the hard surface unexpectedly.

Their lips locked together as Yuki felt a hand snake its way up to his nipple where it began to fondle with it making Yuki mewl into the kiss.

Yuki's breathing was ragged though Haru seemed unfazed by the long kiss as he pulled off Yuki's shirt and began abusing his neck. He felt Haru's hands sneak around his back and find their way to his ass where he felt Haru squeeze it and Yuki let out a yelp before allowing Haru to pick him up, Yuki's legs straddled around Haru's waist as the younger boy carried him to the room.

Yuki felt himself unlovingly thrown into the bed as Haru pressed himself on top of the smaller boy. Yuki started to struggle when he felt his hands being tied up to the bedposts.

"Haru," Yuki whined as Haru pulled off his pants and boxers before tying up his legs to the other bedposts in the same manner.

Haru smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yuki squirmed as he realized several items were laying on the nightstand.

Haru's smirk broadened as he leaned down and kissed Yuki who refused to part his lips and give into the kiss. Haru bit down hard on Yuki's lips making the smaller boy yelp in pain-giving Haru easy access to his mouth.

Haru grabbed a small scarf and tied it around Yuki's head to prevent him from seeing what was going on.

Haru then reached over to the stand and grabbed a bottle of lube which he used to coat his fingers and press into Yuki who unconsciously pushed back against the fingers. Haru made some scissoring motions until he located Yuki's prostate which was signaled by a loud yet quick cry of, "Haru!"

He then played with the bunch of nerves before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with a cold object at which Yuki objected by squirming and whining, "Haru…"

Yuki felt whatever it was being pressed against his prostate as a cold ring slid around his cock. Yuki swallowed hard, he was familiar with this 'toy' after all it was Haru's favorite so long as it wasn't on Haru- a cock ring. Yuki heard a small click of a small switch as whatever had been pressed up against his prostate began to vibrate.

Haru quickly turned the vibrator to full power as Yuki cried out and would have cum if not for the cock ring preventing anything from coming out other than a few beads of seed.

Yuki begged Haru for more and for release as Haru's hands started to dance up his abdomen and over his chest, fondling with his nipples before they were removed.

Yuki gasped as Haru's hot mouth engulfed member for a moment before pulling up. Yuki heard something move around until Haru's mouth engulfed his member once more, this time something cold-an ice cube in his lover's mouth.

Yuki gasped as a strange sensation filled his body and his member tingled at the difference in temperature making his body long for even more touch. As the ice cube melted Yuki found it easier to catch a little of his breath if not for the sensation of his prostate and its constant vibration due to the massager.

Yuki's breaths were raspy as he continued to beg for release.

Yuki felt the massager get pulled out with relief as it was replaced with Haru's cock. As Haru started to thrust into him as he pressed back against him adding to the pleasure.

Yuki called out to Haru begging for him to quicken his pace only for him to realize that he still had the cock ring on.

"Please Haru." Yuki gasped as Haru pulled it off and started to fist Yuki's throbbing erection.

Yuki cried out Haru's name as the older boy thrust a few more times before cumming inside of Yuki and slowly pulling out to rest his hands on each side of Yuki's head who's eyes were glazed over with uttermost pleasure and exhaustion.

Yuki tried to awkwardly kiss Haru though he found it slightly difficult with the ropes binding him. "Haru…" Yuki begged, not needing to voice what he wanted.

Haru smirked and undid the binds slowly.

Yuki massaged his wrists which now had indentions where the ropes had been.

Haru kissed Yuki, "Don't deny me what I want ever again or you'll face even worse consequences."

Yuki bit his lip and blushed before nodding.

Haru smiled and pressed his lips to Yuki's before picking the smaller boy up and carrying him to the shower.

Yuki relaxed as the warm water flowed over him. He pressed himself into Haru and innocently suckled on the older boy's neck.

Haru let out a slight moan as he felt himself being aroused again. He pressed Yuki into the wall forcefully as he attacked the smaller boys lips then pulled away slightly, "I seem to have a renewed problem…."

Yuki smiled and nodded, licking a trail down Haru's body as he went to Haru's newly aroused erection. Yuki swirled his tongue around the head of erection as his hands tentatively ran down the inside of Haru's thighs. Yuki sucked as he fully engulfed Haru's member, ignoring the tears that threatened to come out from the stinging sensation. He felt Haru's hands entangle themselves in his hair as he started to bob his head but as Haru neared release Yuki was pulled away from working his boyfriend's erection, the smaller boy was was then lifted then shoved into the wall.

Haru slid his cock into Yuki's welcoming tightness as he began to thrust violently. Yuki's body spasmed at the awkward feeling of the cold tile against his chest and the hotness of the water and Haru's body against his back. His mind went numb as he moaned; he could feel and hear Haru's rough breathing against his ear and the back of his neck as they both came once more, crying out as the did so. Yuki would have slumped to the floor of the shower if not for Haru holding him up. Haru washed both Yuki and himself off before carrying his exhausted boyfriend to the bedroom where the two soundly slept.


End file.
